Date?
by Explosive Waffles
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi go on their date. For HikaHaru lovers! One-shot. A little OOCness for Haruhi.


**D-Date?**

**I felt like making more one-shots, especially HaruxHost ones, and the third is this one. I don't really expect much reviews for them, only in review ranges 3-6. But, feedback is very important for me so try to review and share your opinion, like or no like! (Especially you beta readers) Sorry, no anonymous reviews, please sign in. **

**Me: I don't own Ouran, sadly. This is Waffles, good-bye!**

**Enjoy~**

**June 11. Friday.**

"A fun session Hikaru?"

"Y-yup, to an amusement park! Heard that one just opened!" he said, side-glancing to Kaoru. He was giggling at his twin brother's blush. Haruhi, of course, was oblivious. Fun session... obviously a date.

"Okay, when?"

Hikaru frowned and started to walk away. "Okay, if you- Wait what?"

Haruhi looked at him confusion. "When are we going?" she repeated, as if she were explaining a multiplication problem to a Pre-K student.

Hikaru blushed and thought, _Yes! She said yes! Why, imagine the things that could happen! Dinner, dancing, wha? You're turning into a fantisizing, love-stricken idiot! Hikaru!_

"Hikaru!" Haruhi yelled.

"Y-yes?" Hikaru said, he pushed all thoughts in the gutter to focus on her.

"Oh Kami-sama, God, for the last time when are going?" Haruhi said, folding her arms annoyingly. Hikaru blushed.

"Yeah, Saturday at 11 AM to 2 PM. Pick you up at 10:55 in my limo."

"Limo, really? Why not walk?" Haruhi pleaded. Time for the big guns. She pouted cutely and widened her eyes to a very large extent. It could rival Honey's cuteness. She would have finished her debt earlier if she did that like a semester ago. **{A/N: Setting: After the 26th ep., her debt had finished}**

Hikaru, once again, blushed terribly, rubbed the back of his head, and tried to look cool. "Psh, if you want."

Soon, it was the end of all clubs and everyone went home.

* * *

Kaoru teased Hikaru nonstop! When, where, what he'll wear, like he was going to be there. Maybe he will... Hikaru, surprisingly, was trying to desperately do his homework. But Kaoru wouldn't give him a break!

"Why do you need to know all this Kaoru!" Hikaru snapped, his vein bulging.

"You're my big brother, Hika. Why _shouldn't _I know this?" Kaoru replied, hands on hips.

Hikaru turned back to his homework, but he certainly wasn't focused on it! He finally had a date with Haruhi, his love, the focus of his life!- Woah, a dozen too many soap operas. Anyway, he turned a scarlet, blushing at what could happen. Ferris wheel, roller-coasters, cotton candy, kis- kiss- kissing! He was fantasizing, not a good sign. He was turning crazy for Haruhi. That date tomorrow better happen fast!

* * *

Haruhi was having fantasies too. She finally got asked out by a boy! This may not seem like it, but, Haruhi always wanted to get asked out! She had before but that was only a lucky mishap. Yes, lucky. Lucky because Haruhi always had feelings for Hikaru. It took her time to choose between Tamaki and Hikaru, but she followed her heart.

"I can't wait!" Haruhi yelled randomly. She was in the same outfit as episode 15, maybe 16. She was cooking dinner right then. Her transvestite father just looked at her crazy, like she was on the crack. **{LOL, just had to add that}**

He then asked her, "Can't wait for what?" He was a little happy, she couldn't wait for something. That means she was excited. His daughter was finally in the mode called 'happiness', which was what he was waiting for.

"U=uh... Dinner's ready!" she yelled, as if someone was sleeping. She blushed, but the steam from the pot covered her face.

* * *

Hikaru and Haruhi had went to bed early for their meeting together tomorrow, they slept like babies. They didn't even want to sleep, they were so excited. But in after excitement comes fatigue. It suddenly hit them, like a sucker punch from a professional boxer.

All night, Kaoru was planning his plan to go to the amusement park with Tamaki to spy on them. Tamaki said he was over it, another fish would come. Kaoru respected him for that, at least he has let go. Kaoru was still solemn of loosing the bond with his big bro.

Kaoru had to sleep too, they would loose the couple by dozing off tomorrow.

* * *

**June 12. Saturday.**

The HikaHaru group was thinking, _Yes, the big date!_ The TamaKao, no Homo**{I'm sorry, too much Boondocks... Had to put that in...}**, was thinking, _Operation H.&.H.G.T is a go!_(H.&H.G.T. stands for Hikaru & Haruhi Get Together)

Haruhi had put on a pink tank top and white sweater on. She had some multi-color, pink, red, white stripes, Capri pants on and white sneakers. She put on a pink clip on for good measure. Lip gloss and blush also enhanced her appearance.

Hikaru had on slightly baggy-jeans, a red sleeveless shirt, black Air Jordans, and a white vest. He combed his hair like 10 times when he THOUGHT Kaoru wasn't looking. Kaoru just smiled to himself.

Haruhi and Hikaru bid farewell to their family and rushed off to the train station. Haruhi had given him the directions.

In the shadows you could see a limo rushing to an amusement park with two teens, one blonde, another a red-head...

* * *

They were finally at the amusement park, both groups. Here were each one's thoughts.

Tamaki: If that scrupulous twin hurts my daughter in any way I will have to kill him... No mercy.

Hikaru: Oh Kami-sama, help me through this!

Haruhi: ... I. Am. So. Excited.

Kaoru: ...(he wasn't really thinking of anything...)

Hikaru and Haruhi walked under the arch that said "Amusement Park." Haruhi smiled, she hadn't been to an amusement park since her mother died. She then located the cotton candy. She took Hikaru's hand and ran over there. "Cotton candy!" she said, like a 4-year-old. Hikaru smiled and blushed, so this was her childish side...

Haruhi had 2 full cones, both had a little extra. Haruhi then saw an ice cream man. She grabbed Hikaru's hand again. _Here we go..._ Hikaru thought. He was pulled again. "Hey, slow down!" he said, laughing.

**Montage Time!**

Hikaru and Haruhi had a wonderful time! They picked out souvenirs, played shooting games, threw balls at prizes, caught fish, Hikaru teased Haruhi about being fat and being a child because she tackled any concession stand there was, went on a roller-coaster against Haruhi's will... And the TamaKao group followed all the way...

"Attention customers, the park will close in 1 hour," a female voice buzzed through the speakers on the poles. There was one thing they hadn't done. The ferris wheel.

"Come on, the ferris wheel Haruhi!" Hikaru said, pointing towards the large contraption. Then Haruhi teased him.

"Now who's the child?"

"... Shut up." Nevertheless, the marched towards the ferris wheel.

They were at the tippy top when the stupid machine decided to break down. "Customers on ferris wheel, please be patient. The wheel broke down, I repeat," the voice rung again. The lights went off.

Hikaru decided to play a joke on Haruhi. Hikaru gripped the seat and rocked forward and backward. It became more rickety, and both teens eventually fell down. "Ah!" Haruhi said. Her chest was on Hikaru's, Hikaru and Haruhi both blushed so bright it could light up a room.

"S-sorry!" both of them said, jumping away from each other. "N-no it was me! No it was me!" the joke became an argument. Then Hikaru decided to end it all, he kissed her passionately.

Haruhi kissed back. They broke apart right when the ferris wheel started moving. "Customers, please leave." They both blushed on the way out, happy about the kiss. After that, they got together.

"Our job here is done," Kaoru said. "Let's go home Tono."

"Sure!"

* * *

**I know, it was a little rushed. I just felt like writing another one-shot. Tell me if it was OOC, it was perfect, bad, just tell me! I need feedback! Bye!**

**~Waffle**

**Review.**


End file.
